


The Doctor's Guide to the Galaxy

by KESwriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Destruction of Earth, Pregnancy, Spoilers for Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KESwriter/pseuds/KESwriter
Summary: Sequel to Grace and the Patient. The Master has discovered that the Doctor the knows her origins, and destroys Earth in retaliation. The Doctor, pregnant with Grace Holloway's child, must find a way to save Earth while keeping her fam safe, and find Grace, with the help of friends. They go on a journey of discovery through the depths of the universe to save what they love.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

The Master:

The Doctor knows the truth about Galifrey. Who she is, what she is. She thinks that makes her powerful. Omnipotent. Larger than life. I will reign in that ego, and burn down the rest of the universe to prove her wrong!

I think I’ll start with Earth first.

Grace:

It had been three days since the Doctor left. Things had quieted down around here as much as they can. Still the occasional alien who doesn’t speak any known language. One or two violent beings that need tranquilization before treatment. Demands from NSA, CIA etc. Nothing I couldn’t handle.

I dream of the Doctor every night. Our passionate affair on the roof. It was a night I’ll never forget. At random times during the day, I’d find myself smiling for no particular reason.

“You seem happier,” Ellen said at lunch.

“I guess I am,” I said.

“Do you miss her?” she asked.

“No,” I said. “I know she’s out in the universe, being a force for good, while I am here doing what I can for earth.”

“You’re both noble souls,” she said.

My phone vibrated. I looked at the message and got up.

“I thought we were due for a dull week,” Ellen said with a sigh.

“It’s probably nothing,” I said.

“I hope you’re right,” she said.

I left the cafeteria and headed for the military section of our facility.

Admiral Jason Hughes was waiting for me.

“What have we got?” I asked.

“An alien transmitting a help message in all the main languages,” he said.

“So why do you want to shoot it down?” I asked.

“We’re picking up nuclear heat signatures that appear to indicate weapons aboard.”

“Have you tried communicating with it to disarm?” I asked.

“It’s keeps sending the same message,” he said.

“Aside from weapons, can you detect anything else?” I asked.

“Our long-range imagery suggests one life form with two distinct body function rhythms,” he said. “Could this be an associate of your Doctor friend?”

My blood ran cold. I knew who this was.

“It’s the Doctor’s enemy,” I said. “Let me talk to him, and if I give the signal, shoot him down.”

“Why not shoot him down now?” he asked.

“Because that’s what he wants,” I said.

Ellen:

I watched from the monitors as Grace stood below the sauce hovering a hundred feet above her, in the Nevada heat. Her short, reddish blond hair blew around her. The expression on her face was stoic.

The Master was here to fulfill a promise he made twenty years ago. He does know how to carry a grudge. Earth had cheated destruction too many times already. This time, he meant it.

Wrist-mounted transport was the dirtiest way to traverse the universe. I could use my powers, but that was not was intended for the moment. Part of the trouble of answering to a higher authority was playing by their rules.

This is why, just as the Master aimed his laser at Grace, I had to use my wrist transporter to get us out.

I transported us to Area Fifty-Two. Internationally, it is known as Sanctuary. To most of the world, it is the moon. The station there is small and hidden from view most telescopes on earth. 

“What the Hell, Ellen!?” Grace said and looked out the window.

She screamed. Where the earth used to be, there were only faint hints of light. The embers. Earth was gone.

Grace pulled out a gun on me.

“Who are you?”

I raised my hands. Earth was not Galifrey. Time was still in flux. The fate of earth depended on the Doctor, while I protected Grace.


	2. Chapter One

The Doctor:

We ran to the TARDIS in the nick of time. I quickly put it in motion for any place that wasn’t Techolo.

“Nice work Adam,” Ryan said breathlessly.

“I couldn’t help the fruit looked so good!” Graham said defensively.

“The Doctor did warn you,” Yaz said.

“I forgot to eat lunch! I was starving.”

Ryan snickered.

“Doctor, are you okay?” Yaz asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” I said.

“You’re breathing heavily,” she said.

“Oh? I didn’t notice.”

“You’re sure you’re okay from our adventure in Area Fifty-One?” Graham asked.

“Of course, I am! Tip-top!”

“You do remember our request that you not keep secrets from us?” Ryan said.

“Honestly,” I said. “I feel fine.”

Okay, I can’t get Grace Holloway out of my head. It was my first sexual encounter as a woman! But that is private.

“Doctor?” Yaz said.

“Sorry,” I said. “I was just remembering the time I snogged Madame Pompadour. Wonderful kisser.”

“If you say so,” Yaz said. “Do you think we can nip home for a few days?”

“I don’t see why not,” I said. 

“What will you do?” Graham asked.

“The usual, look for the Master. Try to stay out of trouble. I promise I’ll be back in time to pick you up!”

“That’s all we ask,” Yaz said.

I smiled at her and put in the coordinates for earth.

A message came up that sent chills down my spine.

“What is it?” Ryan asked.

How do you tell your fam that their home has been destroyed?

“Doctor,” a familiar voice boomed.

A hologram of the Master appeared in the center of the console.

“Trying to bring your pets home?” he sneered. “Your home? Yes, I know you know about your origins. Do you see why I am angry!? I’m not done punishing you. Now everyone you love is going to pay the price too!”

“What is he talking about?” Yaz asked urgently.

Tears dripped from my eyes.

“It is best I show you,” I said quietly.

The nobs and levers turned without me touching them. After thirty seconds of terrible silence, the TARDIS stopped.

Yaz ran to the doors and threw them open.

“NO!” she screamed.

The earth was nothing but ash and ruin. It still burned brightly from where we were watching.

Graham held her as she fell to her knees, sobbing. Ryan slumped against the side of the TARDIS as tears fell down his cheeks.

“My family!” she cried. “My friends! Everything is gone.”

“My dad,” Ryan whispered.

“My mates,” Graham said softly.

“Grace,” I said mentally.

“I can fix this,” I said out loud urgently.

“How?” Yaz demanded. “You couldn’t even save the planet you called home!”

“I’ll find a way,” I said. “I promise.” 

“What do we do we do?” Graham asked.

“We find the solar keeper,” I said.

“I’ll bite,” Ryan said quietly. “What is that?”

“A solar keeper monitors solar systems,” I said. “Scientists will tell you a bunch of different forces keep the solar systems in balance. The essential the thing is the solar keeper, as they prevent things from happening to the planets such as asteroid strikes and other beings from destroying it.”

“Why couldn’t they stop the Master?” Yaz cried.

“That’s what I intend to find out,” I said. “Gallifrey is an anomaly in the universe as it doesn’t affect the balance of the solar system it is in.”

“Where do we find one of these keepers?” Graham asked.

I walked over to where Yaz was.

“I need to close the doors to put the TARDIS in motion,” I said gently.

She looked out the door and let out one last agonizing sob. Yaz then got up from her knees and walked away without looking at me.

Graham exchanged a look with me.

“It’s just a lot for someone who has so many loved ones back there to take in,” he said.

“I know,” I said.

Before I could flip any switches, the TARDIS was in motion.

“What’s going on?” Ryan asked.

“I’ve had enough surprises, for one day,” I muttered angrily.

Looking at my readings, I couldn’t find what was transporting us. After a few seconds, we stopped moving.

It was my turn to run to the doors, but with my sonic in hand.

As soon as I opened the doors, I nearly ran head-first into Jack Harkness. He gripped me by the shoulders and smiled.

“Wow,” he said. “I like you in blond!”

“Jack as much I’d like to hug you and play catch up, we have more important things to do.”

“I know,” he said. “Earth is gone. I picked you up so you’d avoid the trap the Master set where the solar keeper was. He killed him Doctor.”

“How did he kill a galactic peacekeeper?” I said.

“That’s what we’re going to find out together,” he said and offered his hand. “Partner?”

“Fam,” I said.

“I like that better,” he said.

Jack stepped into the TARDIS.

“Hi fam,” he said in a soothing tone. “I know this isn’t an easy time, but we’re going to get Earth back, together.”

No one spoke. My friends didn’t look entirely confident in his or my abilities.

Jack looked around.

“Where’s the fourth companion?”

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“I picked up five life signatures on my device,” he said.

“Is it faulty like the last ship we were on?” Graham said.

“I got this one from a reputable dealer,” he said. “There is a fifth life form on the TARDIS.”

I went to the console and twisted a few nobs. 

“He’s right,” I said. “Someone else is here.”

“Just what we need,” Ryan said. “An interloper.”

Jack pulled out his scanner.

“It’s right in this room,” he said.

“The TARDIS would have alerted us of any foreign invaders,” I said.

“Is there anything you’d like to tell us Doctor?” Jack said as he approached me.

“What do you mean?”

“I think someone is pregnant,” he said.

I stared at my belly.

“It’s not possible,” I gasped.

I pulled up my shirt and put my sonic to my belly.

The readings confirmed it.

“Congratulations?” Jack said.

I was carrying Grace’s baby.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't getting as much traction as I'd like. I've made some big changes, and I'm hoping there are a few Douglas Adams fans out there. You don't have to be a fan of Douglas Adams, I'm just reinterpreting some of the themes in his work.

“I-I don’t know how it’s possible,” I sputtered out.

“Did you, have sex, with anyone, Doc?” Graham asked in stilted words.

I wanted to say “It’s none of your business!” But seeing as their planet was gone, I didn’t think that was the appropriate response.

“Grace,” I blurted out.

“Okay, I’m confused,” Jack said.

“You aren’t the only one,” Yaz said in a low tone.

“Maybe it’s because, I’m a descendant of immortals?” I said, thinking out loud.

“I’m still lost,” Jack said.

I quickly got him up to speed on why the Master destroyed Gallifrey, what we learned from our encounters at Area Fifty-One, and who Grace Holloway is.

“Wow,” Jack said. “You’ve been busy, in more ways than one.”

I cringed.

“Not now, Jack.”

“Sorry,” he said. “I thought the moment needed some lightening.”

“What are we going to do about Earth?” Yaz asked urgently. “It is gone and our only lead is a trap!”

“Oh, I’ve got other leads,” I said. “The Dolphins.”

“I’m still lost Doctor,” Jack said.

“You haven’t encountered the Dolphins?” I said to him.

“No,” he said with a hint of annoyance.

“Care to clue us in?” Ryan said.

“Okay, has anyone read Douglas Adams’s A Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy?”

“No,” Yaz said.

“No,” Ryan said.

“Years ago,” Graham said.

“Fabulous writer. Dolphins are not from earth, they settled here thousands of years ago. Douglas Adams was watching them one day when he got the idea to write about Dolphins leaving earth before aliens destroyed it to create an intergalactic highway. The Dolphins actually put the idea in Adams’s head as a warning that if Dolphins started to leave, the end of the world was coming.”

“But wouldn’t that have made the news?” Graham asked.

“Not likely,” I said. “Plastics in the ocean are killing sea creatures at an alarming rate. No one’s going to miss a few thousand dolphins, as not all of them will leave earth.”

“So, what do we do?” Jack asked.

“Follow the Dolphins,” I said.

“What if it leads to another trap?” Ryan asked.

“The Master has never thought highly of other creatures,” I said. “He’s not going to be asking Dolphins for information.”

Jack pulled out a key fob. Something that sounded like a horn beeped and a small spacecraft flew in.

“It might come in handy at some point,” he said.

I began to trace the trail the Dolphins left. It was faint, but visible to the TARDIS.

“We really should talk more about the fact that you have a bun in the oven,” Jack said.

“That is a very crude way of putting it,” I said. “Besides, seven billion people are dead. I have to fix this!”

“You have to look after yourself too,” Jack said. “Otherwise you’re putting everyone who’s left at risk.”

I stared at him angrily.

“Can we just talk to the Dolphins, and then figure out what to do next about this?” I said pointing to my belly.

“Okay,” he said slowly.

I stared at the screen for another minute. I put the TARDIS in motion.

“Got ya!” I said. “A planet with cloaking technology. Very clever.”

I turned to the fam.

“You’re used to seeing dolphins, as animals that do tricks. They are highly sophisticated beings who will not take kindly to mockery. Is that understood?”

Everyone nodded.

I walked over and opened the doors. We were on a small patch of sand. Nothing but water could be seen for miles.

A pod of Dolphins came to the surface.

“We’ve been expecting you Doctor,” the one in the front said.

I let out a screech. The Dolphins would hear it as “Greetings.”

“I assume you have discovered the demise of the Solar Keeper?”

“I did that,” Jack said.

“The Master is intent on destroying the race that created you, Doctor,” the Dolphin said. “We mean nothing to him.”

I gasped.

“How do you know?”

“They invited us onto the planet,” the Dolphin said.

“You could have told me at some point,” I said.

“Despite our performances for human’s delight, we generally prefer to keep out of human affairs as they relate to you.”

“Are you going to help us or not?” Yaz shouted angrily.

“Yaz,” I said in a hushed tone.

“You are grieving, young human,” the Dolphin said. “Therefore, your rudeness is excused.”

“As a being of ancient origins,” I said formally. “You would have my utmost gratitude if you were to impart a morsel of wisdom as to how the earth can be saved.”

“We are part of the Sympan Order,” the Dolphin said. “Combined, we have the power to restore your planet. Divided, we have the power to keep it destroyed.”

“What of my people?” I asked. “Can’t they restore it?”

“You still know so little about them Doctor,” the Dolphin said. “Earth was what English speakers refer to as 'window dressing.' The planet was an outpost, one they can easily relocate. But they are otherwise occupied at the moment.”

Graham stepped forward.

“Might I ask, with what?” he said.

“The child you're carrying, Doctor,” the Dolphin said.

“How do you know so much about everything?” Ryan asked.

“Our looks and mannerisms are deceiving to humans,” the Dolphin said.

“Okay, two things at once,” I said talking a deep breath. “Where do I find the other members of the Sympan Order?”

“Find your wife,” the Dolphin said. “She will lead you to the others.”

“Wife!?” Yaz, Graham, and Ryan said together.

“I know where to find her,” Jack said.

“Okay next: What do you know of my child?” I asked.

“Your child was born among two immortals. Grace was the first child left at the gate. She was given a guardian after aliens returned her to earth. Her memory is wiped every time she regenerates. You were drawn to earth to mate with her.”

I fell on my knees, and vomited on Graham’s shoes.

“Your child will only reside within you for three months,” the Dolphin said. “Then your people will descend and try to take it to create a new universe.”

Jack held me and looked at the Dolphins.

“Why are you telling us all this?” he asked.

“Doctor, the beings who created you are no longer our allies. You have evolved into something completely different. They interfere only when it is convenient for them. Keep the child from them, please.”

“Grace is dead!” I cried.

“We were not the only ones who knew of the earth’s impending end.”

“Where is she!?” I cried. “Where is she!?”

“She is safe,” the Dolphin said.

They then descended back into the water.

I punched the sand and cried.

“Doctor,” Jack said gently. “We’ll find her. I promise.”

“And save the earth, and prevent my immortal ancestors from taking my child, and find my wife! That is a tall order Jack!”

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“You’re not doing it alone,” Yaz said.

“Right you aren’t,” Ryan said.

“We’re going to be with you every step of the way,” Graham said.

I wiped my tears away.

A Dolphin came to the surface. It was different from the leader. If I knew my Dolphins, this one was female.

“One last thing Doctor,” the Dolphin said in a softer tone. “The child will be affected by your travels as it grows. You may birth him or her in less than three months.”

“Thank you,” I said.

It returned to the water.

Jack helped me stand.

“No point in wasting time here,” I said. “Let’s go find my wife!”


	4. Chapter Three

I walked back into the TARDIS.

“So where are we going Jack?” I asked.

“New Egypt,” he said.

“Somehow I am not that surprised,” I said.

“What is New Egypt?” Graham asked, as he wiped down his shoes.

“Oh, you’ll love it!” Jack said. “It’s a planet run by cats!”

“I don’t like cats,” Ryan said. “They’re moody and always act like they’ve got a chip on their shoulder.”

“They’re not from Earth either,” Jack said. “The Egyptians believed they had special powers.”

“They hunted common pests,” I said. “Rats, and other small creatures. They were sacred exterminators.”

“Do they have anything to do with the Sensorians?” Ryan asked.

“No,” I said.

“You’ve been to their planet full of sacred monuments?” Jack asked. “I had a friend who lost an arm trying to steal from there.”

“Focus Jack,” I said, as I worked the controls.

“Anyway, when the Egyptian civilization fell, some of the cats left to colonize another planet. They liked how they were worshipped on Earth, and instructed its followers to use the same designs.”

“What’s River doing on the planet?” Graham asked.

“A long con, I’m guessing,” I said.

“You married a thief?” Yaz said.

“And assassin,” Jack said.

“She was forced to do it,” I said.

“You don’t know what she’s been up to since then,” Jack said with a smile.

I sighed. 

“We’re here,” I said and faced the fam.

“They may look cute and fuzzy, but like the Dolphins, they are not to be messed with. Is that understood?”

Everyone nodded, and Jack saluted me.

“Jack, you lead.”

We followed him closely out the door and were met with spear tips. The maroon aliens with three eyes, were dressed like Egyptians of ancient times, in white with headdresses. The triple suns winked in the distance above the teal sands.

My fam knew the drill now. We all raised our hands.

“Take us to your leader,” Jack said calmly.

“Why should we?” one of them asked. He had the most elaborate headdress. 

“Tell her royal highness, I have the Eye of Eckonogra.”

“If you’re lying, you face death,” the man said.

“If I had a Nickle, for every time I heard that,” Jack said.

They lowered their spears.

“This way,” the man said.

We walked for ten minutes and came upon a valley of monuments. Tall statues of cats, pyramids with cats dotting the sides in a range of colors.

“Incredible,” Graham said.

“Earth is gone Graham,” Yaz whispered angrily. “I’m not looking for a new home planet.”

“Shush,” I said in a low tone. “These people are not to be messed with.”

We were led up a set of stairs. At the top was a woman draped in white wearing a gold mask and sculpted beard attached. She was sitting on jade throne next to a black cat with green eyes. I could see the frizzy hair framing my wife’s head: River.

“Your highness,” the man said. “They claim they have the Eye of Eckonogra.”

“He’s lying,” she said.

The black cat’s eyes lit up. Jack gasped.

“I frequently lie about the size of my manhood and hope no one notices when I do shag them,” Jack moaned. “I have fantasized about shagging a Hickian. I once had sex with a Sulixian to steal his ship. I once double-dipped chips while working for Torchwood!”

“Is that enough River?” I asked impatiently. “We’ve got a planet to save.”

“When don’t you?” she said with sigh. “This is payback for stealing the star of Helmara.”

“You’re weren’t that great in bed,” he painfully blurted out.

The cat looked to River.

“Shall I have him beheaded?” she said telepathically.

“I thought he was terrible in bed too,” River said. “No, let him live, and stop the mind games before he reveals something he regrets.”

River took off the mask. She had bright red lipstick on, and a smile.

“Come here wifey,” she said.

I stepped forward and we kissed passionately. She invaded my mind. I suddenly felt very sad. I missed Grace.

“You’ve found love dear,” she said looking at me. “And you’re carrying her child!”

There were tears in my eyes.

“I’m scared,” I said.

She wiped them away and hugged me.

“I know.”

Graham awkwardly coughed.

“I see you’re traveling with quite a set,” she said. “I am Professor River Song.”

“I’m Yaz,” she said. “How are you going to help us save Earth?”

“One thing at a time dear,” she said.

“I’m Graham,” he said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” she said.

“I’m Ryan,” he said.

“Well aren’t you handsome?” she said. “I have a new type. Young and strapping. No more beanpoles for me.”

“What do you call me?” Jack asked.

“Vulgar.”

“So, how’d you end up Queen of New Egypt?” I asked.

“My husband died of a tragic accident,” she said. “I warned him against drinking while near the Dechahedron Falls.”

I looked to the cat.

“We know she murdered him,” it said. “He was a tyrant. Her ruling style suits us better.”

“I thought you were in charge,” Jack said.

“It’s called hands-off ruling, Harkness,” is said. “She manages, I take care of bigger issues. Such as the Master.”

“What do you know of him?” I asked.

“He stole Devicial from us,” it said. “He killed the men guarding a mine to get it. We were able to revive them briefly to get answers.”

“Flarg, even I wouldn’t dare do that,” Jack said.

“The Master will answer to us,” it said.

“What can you do?” Yaz asked angrily. “You use litterboxes!”

I lunged in front of Yaz as a spear was about to reach her throat. The cool tip barely touched my neck.

“I’ll answer for her impertinence,” River said.

“Take leave from here Pharaoh,” it said. “Find us the Master and make sure he pays for the lives and property he stole from us.”

River bowed.

“I do as your command.”

The cat nodded.

“Go,” it said.

The spear was lowered from my neck.

We walked down the steps and to my TARDIS.

“A Siluxian?” I said to Jack. “Really?”

“It was a moment of desperation,” he said.

“When isn’t it?”

River snapped her fingers, and the doors opened.

“How are you able to do that?” Graham asked.

“I was conceived here,” she said. “I like the new look.”

“How?” Ryan asked slowly.

“My parents were companions of the Doctor. After my conception, my mum was abducted and they stole me after I was born. I was raised to one day kill the Doctor. I have some of her regenerative abilities.”

“But only timelords can regenerate,” Graham said.

“I have a theory about that,” I said. “I think Timelords spliced their genes with the base code of the TARDISes to produce the ability of the machine to regenerate it’s interior.”

I turned to Yaz. 

“Let’s talk.” 

I led her down a hall and into the library.

“Yaz, I need you to calm down, or you’re going to get us killed.”

“How can you be so calm about earth being gone!?” she exploded. “Everything I know and love is lost!”

“Yaz I wasn’t!” I said. “You saw how I was before we went to Area Fifty-One. I’ve lost what I love too, and it broke me. I’m asking you to do better! Be better! I can’t do this alone. I need the Yaz, who asks intelligent questions, is brave, but not stupid. A natural leader. I need you.”

“I’m not sure I can,” she said as she cried.

I approached her. 

“I know I’m asking a lot of you. If I didn’t have to, I wouldn’t. Yaz, I’m pregnant! I need you to be strong. I need one of my best friends right now.”

She looked into my eyes. I held her gaze. Yaz threw her arms around me, and sobbed. I held her. She cried harder as I patted her back.

“Please trust me,” I said. “Believe in me. Listen to me. I’m giving everything I can.”

“I know,” she sniffled. “I’ll do better, I promise!”

“That’s all I ask,” I said gently.

She let go and wiped her eyes.

“Are we okay then?” I asked. “No more insulting life forms that could get us killed?”

“I promise I’ll follow your lead,” she said.

“Let’s get back to work then,” I said.

I found River dressed in jeans and a plunging red blouse.

“Devicial is used to create planet killing machines,” River was explaining. “The Master stole enough to kill three earths. When three planets of that size are destroyed, the Galactic Host is summoned to pass judgement on the planet destroyer. The solar keeper is his lieutenant.

“What is the Galactic Host?” Ryan asked. “A dog?”

“No,” River said. “The identity of the host is transferred from planet to planet across the universe. It is currently on Salostophus.” 

My eyes lit up.

“Really?” I said. 

“You know someone there?” Jack asked.

I put the TARDIS in motion.

“Oh, you’re in for a real treat. Let’s go see Mel!”

The TARDIS tilted and I lost my footing. I fell to the ground and threw up.

River held my hair back.

I looked down at my belly and gasped. It was protruding from my shirt now.

“I think we should get you checked out while there,” River said.

Gasping for air, I nodded.

“I also need to see if the TARDIS carries maternity wear.”


End file.
